fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Primetime Emmy Award
}} The Primetime Emmy Award is an American accolade bestowed by the Academy of Television Arts & Sciences in recognition of excellence in American primetime television programming. First given in 1949, the award was originally referred to as simply the "Emmy Awards" until the first Daytime Emmy Award ceremonies were held in the 1970s, and the word "primetime" was added to distinguish between the two. The Primetime Emmys generally air in mid-September, on the Sunday before the official start of the fall television season. They are currently seen in rotation among the four major networks (CBS, ABC, NBC, and Fox). Because of NBC's coverage of Sunday Night NFL Football beginning in September, when NBC has had the rotation in 2006, 2010 and 2014, the Emmys moved to late August for those years only. Emmys are considered the television equivalent to the Academy Awards (for film), Grammy Awards (for music), and Tony Awards (for stage).BBC Learning English | Emmy awardsEmmys For Dame Helen/The Sopranos - Reality TV | Photos | News | Galleries Rules Among the Primetime Emmy rules, a show must originally air on American television during the eligibility period between June 1 and May 31. In order to be considered a national primetime show, the program must air between 6 p.m. and 2 a.m., and to at least 50 percent of the country. A show that enters into the Primetime Emmys cannot also be entered into the Daytime Emmy Awards or any other national Emmy competition. For shows in syndication, whose air times vary between media markets, they can either be entered in the Daytime or Primetime Emmys (provided they still reach the 50 percent national reach), but not in both. For game shows that reach the 50 percent threshold, they can be entered into the Daytime Emmys if they normally air before 8 p.m (including the former "access hour" from 7 p.m. to 8 p.m.); otherwise, they are only eligible for the Primetime Emmys. Entries must be submitted by the end of April, even if a show is not scheduled to originally air until the following month when the eligibility period ends in May. Most award categories also require entries to include DVDs or tape masters of the show. For most series categories, any six episodes that originally aired during the eligibility period must be submitted (programs that were cancelled before airing their sixth episode are thus ineligible). For most individual achievement categories, only one episode is required to be submitted; if an episode is a two-parter, both parts may be included on the submitted DVD. Ballots to select the nominations are sent to Academy members in June. For most categories, members from each of the branches vote to determine the nominees only in their respective categories. All members can however vote for nominations in the best program categories. The final voting to determine the winners is held in August, and is done by judging panels. In June, the Academy solicits volunteers among its active members to serve on these panels. All active members may serve on the program panels; otherwise they are restricted to those categories within their own branch. Categories Primetime Emmys are currently awarded in the following categories: * Programs ** Outstanding Comedy Series ** Outstanding Drama Series ** Outstanding Miniseries ** Outstanding Television Movie ** Outstanding Variety Series ** Outstanding Reality-Competition Program * Directing ** Outstanding Directing for a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Directing for a Drama Series ** Outstanding Directing for a Miniseries, Movie, or Dramatic Special ** Outstanding Directing for a Variety Series * Writing ** Outstanding Writing for a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Writing for a Drama Series ** Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie, or Dramatic Special ** Outstanding Writing for a Variety Series * Acting – Lead Role ** Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Lead Actress in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Lead Actress in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Lead Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie ** Outstanding Lead Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie * Acting – Supporting Role ** Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Miniseries or a Movie ** Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or a Movie * Hosting ** Outstanding Host for a Reality or Reality-Competition Program Creative Arts Primetime Emmys The Creative Arts Emmy Award are awarded in the following categories (some of which separately recognize work based on whether a single-camera and multi-camera setup was used): * Programs ** Outstanding Structured Reality Program ** Outstanding Unstructured Reality Program ** Outstanding Variety, Music, or Comedy Special ** Outstanding Documentary or Nonfiction Series ** Outstanding Documentary or Nonfiction Special ** Outstanding Informational Series or Special ** Exceptional Merit in Documentary Filmmaking ** Outstanding Special Class Program ** Outstanding Short-Format Live-Action Entertainment Program ** Outstanding Short-Format Non-Fiction Program * Acting ** Outstanding Guest Actor in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series ** Outstanding Character Voice-Over Performance ** Outstanding Narrator * Animation ** Outstanding Animated Program ** Outstanding Short-format Animated Program ** Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation * Art Direction ** Outstanding Art Direction for a Contemporary or Fantasy Series (Single-Camera) ** Outstanding Art Direction for a Contemporary Program (Half hour or less) ** Outstanding Art Direction for a Period Series, Miniseries or a Movie (Single-Camera) ** Outstanding Art Direction for Variety, Nonfiction, Reality or Reality-Competition Programming * Casting ** Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series ** Outstanding Casting for a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Casting for a Miniseries, Movie, or a Special * Children's ** Outstanding Children's Program ** Outstanding Children's Nonfiction, Reality, or Reality-Competition Program * Outstanding Choreography * Cinematography ** Outstanding Cinematography for a Multi-Camera Series ** Outstanding Cinematography for a Single-Camera Series ** Outstanding Cinematography for a Miniseries or Movie ** Outstanding Cinematography for Nonfiction Programming ** Outstanding Cinematography for Reality Programming * Commercial * Costumes ** Outstanding Costumes for a Series ** Outstanding Costumes for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special ** Outstanding Costumes for a Variety Program or a Special * Directing ** Outstanding Directing for a Variety Special ** Outstanding Directing for Nonfiction Programming *''' Picture Editing''' ** Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Drama Series ** Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Multi-Camera Picture Editing for a Comedy Series ** Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing for a Miniseries or a Movie ** Outstanding Picture Editing for Short-Form Segments and Variety Specials ** Outstanding Picture Editing for Nonfiction Programming ** Outstanding Picture Editing for Reality Programming * Hairstyling ** Outstanding Hairstyling for a Single Camera Series ** Outstanding Hairstyling for a Multi-Camera Series or a Special ** Outstanding Hairstyling for a Miniseries or a Movie * Interactive Media ** Outstanding Interactive Program ** Creative Achievement in Interactive Media * Lighting Design/Lighting Direction ** Outstanding Lighting Design/Lighting Direction for a Variety Series ** Outstanding Lighting Design/Lighting Direction for a Variety Special ** Outstanding Lighting Design/Lighting Direction – Lighting Consultant * Main Title Design * Makeup ** Outstanding Makeup for a Single Camera Series (Non-Prosthetic) ** Outstanding Makeup for a Multi-Camera Series or a Special (Non-Prosthetic) ** Outstanding Makeup for a Miniseries or Movie (Non-Prosthetic) ** Outstanding Makeup for a Series, Miniseries, Movie, or a Special (Prosthetic) * Music ** Outstanding Music Direction ** Outstanding Original Music and Lyrics ** Outstanding Main Title Theme Music ** Outstanding Music Composition for a Series ** Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie, or a Special * Sound Editing ** Outstanding Sound Editing for a Series ** Outstanding Sound Editing for a Miniseries, Movie or a Special ** Outstanding Sound Editing For Nonfiction Programming (Single Or Multi-Camera) * Sound Mixing ** Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (One-Hour) ** Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Comedy or Drama Series (Half-Hour) and Animation ** Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Miniseries or a Movie ** Outstanding Sound Mixing for a Variety Series or Special ** Outstanding Sound Mixing for Nonfiction Programming * Stunt Coordination ** Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Comedy Series or a Variety Program ** Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Drama Series, Miniseries or Movie * Technical Direction ** Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Series ** Outstanding Technical Direction, Camerawork, Video Control for a Miniseries, Movie, or a Special * Visual Effects ** Outstanding Special and Visual Effects ** Outstanding Special and Visual Effects in a Supporting Role * Writing ** Outstanding Writing for Nonfiction Programming ** Outstanding Writing for a Variety Special Retired categories A number of awards have been retired throughout the years, including some that have been replaced by similar award categories in the Daytime Emmys, Sports Emmys, and other areas of recognition. * Best Actor of the Year * Best Actress of the Year * Best Live Show * Best New Program * The Program of the Year * Best Kinescope Show * Best Sports Coverage† * Outstanding Sports Personality † * Outstanding Live Sports Special † * Most Outstanding Live Personality * Best Western Series (1958–59 only) * Most Outstanding Kinescoped Personality * Outstanding Art Direction for a Multi-Camera Series * Outstanding Individual Performance in a Variety or Music Program * Outstanding Program Achievement in Daytime Drama ‡ * Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming One Hour or More) * Outstanding Program Achievement by Individuals in Daytime Drama ‡ * Outstanding Cinematography for a One Hour Series * Outstanding Cinematography for a Half-Hour Series * Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Costumes for a Variety/Music Program or Special|Outstanding Costumes for a Variety/Music Program or Special * Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Classical Music-Dance Program|Outstanding Classical Music-Dance Program * Outstanding Miniseries or Movie * Outstanding Reality Program * Outstanding Stunt Coordination * Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series * Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Miniseries, Movie, or a Special * Outstanding Voice-Over Performance :† Replaced by a similar category in the Sports Emmy Awards :‡ Replaced by a similar category in the Daytime Emmy Awards Record wins and nominations Most wins by a network ;Most wins for a network in a single year *CBS (1974): 44 ;All time wins by network *NBC: 1,022 *CBS: 921 *ABC: 712 *HBO: 463 *PBS: 329 *Fox: 170 *Syndication: 63 *Showtime: 51 *Cartoon Network: 43 *AMC: 40 *Comedy Central: 38 *Discovery Channel and TNT: 36 *Disney Channel: 30 *FX Network: 27 *The History Channel: 19 *Netflix: 16 *Nickelodeon: 15 *USA Network: 11 *Bravo: 10 *Warner Bros: 9 *ReelzChannel: 5 *Starz: 4 *Lifetime: 3 Wins by series, miniseries or movie ;Most wins for a television program *''Saturday Night Live: 40 *Frasier: 37 *The Simpsons: 31 *The Mary Tyler Moore Show: 29 *Cheers: 28 *Hill Street Blues: 26 *The West Wing: 26 *The Carol Burnett Show: 25 *ER: 23 *All in the Family: 22 ;Most wins for a comedy series *Frasier: 37 *The Mary Tyler Moore Show: 29 *Cheers: 28 *All in the Family: 22 *Modern Family: 21 *Murphy Brown: 18 *Taxi: 18 *30 Rock: 16 *Will & Grace: 16 *Everybody Loves Raymond: 15 *M*A*S*H: 14 ;Most wins for a drama series *''Hill Street Blues: 26 *The West Wing: 26 }} *ER: 23 *The Sopranos: 21 *24: 20 *NYPD Blue: 20 *Boardwalk Empire: 18 *Star Trek: The Next Generation: 17 *Breaking Bad: 16 *L.A. Law: 15 *Mad Men: 15 *The Practice: 15 *The X-Files: 15 ;Most wins for a series in its first season *The West Wing: 9 ;Most wins for a series in a single season *The West Wing: 9 ;Most wins for "Outstanding Comedy Series" *Frasier: 5 *Modern Family: 5 ;Most wins for "Outstanding Drama Series" *Hill Street Blues: 4 *L.A. Law: 4 *''The West Wing: 4 *''Mad Men: 4 ;Most wins for a variety series *Saturday Night Live: 40 *The Carol Burnett Show: 25 ;Most wins for an animated series *The Simpsons: 31 ;Most wins for a miniseries *John Adams: 13 *Angels in America: 11 ;Most wins for a made-for-television movie *Behind the Candelabra: 11 *Eleanor and Franklin: 11 Nominations by series, miniseries or movie ;Most nominations for a television program *Saturday Night Live: 156 *ER: 124 *Cheers: 117 *30 Rock: 112 *Frasier: 107 *Mad Men: 98 ;Most nominations for a drama series in a single year *NYPD Blue'' (1994): 27 ;Most nominations for a comedy series in a single year *''30 Rock'' (2009): 22 ;Most nominations for a variety series in a single year *''Saturday Night Live'' (2011): 16 ;Most nominations for an animated series in a single year *''The Simpsons'' (1992): 7 ;Most nominations for a miniseries *''Roots'' (1977): 37 ;Most nominations for a made-for-TV movie *''Eleanor and Franklin'' (1976): 17 *''Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years'' (1977): 17 *''Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee'' (2007): 17 *''Grey Gardens'' (2009): 17 Most wins by an actress *Tina Fey: 8 *Cloris Leachman: 8 *Mary Tyler Moore: 6 *Allison Janney: 6 *Tyne Daly: 6 *Dinah Shore: 6 *Julia Louis-Dreyfus: 5 *Candice Bergen: 5 *Doris Roberts: 5 *Betty White: 5 *Dame Helen Mirren : 4 *Lucille Ball: 4 *Michael Learned: 4 *Laura Linney: 4 *Edie Falco: 4 *Helen Hunt: 4 *Valerie Harper: 4 Most wins by an actor *Carl Reiner: 9 *Ed Asner: 7 *Billy Crystal: 6 *Art Carney: 6 *Alan Alda: 6 *Bryan Cranston: 6 *Kelsey Grammer: 5 *Michael J. Fox: 5 *Peter Falk: 5 *John Larroquette: 5 *Don Knotts: 5 *Tim Conway: 5 Most nominations by an actress *Tina Fey: 34 *Cloris Leachman: 22 *Betty White: 21 *Julia Louis-Dreyfus: 18 *Alfre Woodard: 17 *Tyne Daly: 16 *Mary Tyler Moore: 15 *Angela Lansbury: 14 wins *Glenn Close: 14 *Ellen DeGeneres: 14 *Lucille Ball: 14 *Amy Poehler: 13 *Stockard Channing: 13 *Edie Falco: 12 *Bea Arthur: 11 *Cicely Tyson: 11 *Sharon Gless: 10 *Sarah Jessica Parker: 10 *Swoosie Kurtz: 10 *Jean Stapleton: 10 *Dinah Shore: 10 *Patty Duke: 10 *Lisa Kudrow: 9 *Candice Bergen: 9 *Elizabeth Montgomery: 9 *Allison Janney: 8 *Michael Learned: 8 *Helen Hunt: 8 *Kirstie Alley: 8 *Susan Saint James: 8 *Valerie Harper: 8 *Loretta Young: 8 *Marlo Thomas: 8 *Kathy Baker: 7 *Jane Kaczmarek: 7 *Patricia Heaton: 7 *Eileen Brennan: 7 *Isabel Sanford: 7 *Lee Grant: 7 *Agnes Moorehead: 7 *Katherine Helmond: 7 Most nominations by an actor Most wins by an Individual *Sheila Nevins: 27 *Edward J. Greene: 21 *James L. Brooks: 20 *Jon Stewart: 20 Most nominations by an Individual *Hector Ramirez: 72 *Sheila Nevins: 67 *Edward J. Greene: 61 See also * List of Primetime Emmy Award winners * List of Primetime Emmy Awards ceremonies * Golden Globe Awards * Screen Actors Guild Awards * Directors Guild of America Awards * Writers Guild of America Award * Producers Guild of America Award * TCA Awards * Critics' Choice Television Award * British Academy Television Awards * Gemini Award—television broadcasting industry awards in Canada * Logie Award—television broadcasting industry awards in Australia Notes External links * * Emmy Gift Bags * Emmy Awards coverage on DigitalHit.com * Mystery solved: How Emmy voting works to choose winners at GoldDerby Category:Primetime Emmy Awards Category:Annual television programs Category:Film editing awards